


Gathering Wood

by claudia603



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Interspecies, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fight turns into so much more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gathering Wood

Boromir pushed Frodo's shoulder, gently, though the force was nearly enough to knock Frodo to his knees. He struggled to keep hold of the pile of kindling he had gathered.

"You should not have questioned me in front of Aragorn." Boromir grabbed a large piece of wood to add to his own piling. His eyes were stormy.

"I did not mean to," Frodo said. "It is only that I did not think the Gap of Rohan was—I do not wish to pass so close to one who took Gandalf as prisoner."

"You made me look like a fool."

"It is only you who thinks of yourself so," Frodo said, his rising with annoyance. "I tire of this."

Boromir let out a bitter sigh. "He can do no wrong in your eyes, this Ranger of the North."

"It is useless to discuss this with you," Frodo said, turning back toward the camp.

"Did something happen between you, perhaps in Rivendell?"

"Farewell, Boromir," Frodo said.

Boromir grabbed Frodo's arm, and this time the wood fell out of the hobbit's arms.

"Boromir." Boromir had never heard his lover's voice drop to such a guttural low.

"Don't go."

"Let go of me."

Boromir dropped to one knee and still not releasing Frodo's arms, he kissed Frodo's mouth with bruising force. He met eyes that were storm blue with fury. He expected the hobbit to strike him, since his breaths came out in harsh gasps. Without warning, Frodo ripped Boromir's tunic down, revealing a hairy broad chest. Before Boromir could react, Frodo bit Boromir's nipple and his tongue darted up to Boromir's neck.

Boromir ripped Frodo's shirt open with such violence that fabric ripped and several buttons bounced away. Frodo thrust angrily upward into Boromir's hardness while tugging the Man's leggings over his hips. His own breeches were down, and dry twigs and leaves pressed into his bottom. Relentless fingers entered him, twisting with rough ease. Frodo yelped and immediately hardened, continuing to thrust against Boromir with maddening need. Their cocks knocked against each other with bruising force.

"Now." Frodo said through clenched teeth, and Boromir knew he could not dare deny him.

***

Frodo took in deep breaths as the world slowly came into focus. His hand wandered down his front. Three buttons were missing, and his bottom burned dreadfully from the twigs and dirt.

"Your sleeve is torn, too," Boromir said with a sleepy smile, wriggling his finger inside the hole. "My wanton hobbit."

"Umm…" Frodo snuggled against the Man.

"Are you mine?" Boromir whispered before nipping his pointed ear.

"Yes," Frodo said, and he closed his eyes.

 

END


End file.
